Pokemon Kingdom: Beginnings
by HeartofDestiny
Summary: When a male Sceptile meets a beautiful princess Blaziken, memories trigger in Sceptile as he meets friends and rivals, falls in love with the princess, and tries to fit in with the kingdom. Please read and review! Rate M for blood. Kind of FireGrassShippe
1. Sceptile

Sceptile looked at the mansion he had left behind and had a purpose for this

Sceptile looked at the mansion he had left behind and had a purpose for this. His master, a young, bubbly, sweet, mature 14 year old, Johanna had died suddenly. The painful memories were flooding,

_Johanna lay in her bed, stricken by the virus that took her down. For days and days, the girl of enduring gentleness was sick…_

_Despite the efforts of medicine and the money used for the best doctors in Hoenn, Johanna was ill. She was at the brink of death…_

_Sceptile was at her side, day after day, pleading Johanna not to die. But there was nothing she could do. She was dying. "I'm…sorry Sceptile." She said. As Sceptile looked at the pale blue eyes of its master, Johanna died._

Sceptile left, full of grief. It had madea run into the forest. For seven days, it struggled without Johanna.

Johanna was fourteen years old. She lived with her parents in her great-uncle's mansion. At the age of 7, she was given three Pokemon: Togepi, Glaceon and Sceptile. Sceptile was the Pokemon that was closest as friends. Her two sisters Amy and Elizabeth, ages 11 and 10 at the time of Johanna's death inherited Togepi and Glaceon. Elizabeth inherited Togepi and Amy inherited Glaceon. Sceptile decided to find a new life away from the mansion. But apparently, its memories of Johanna were still held close.  
It couldn't leave them away, gone. Johanna was still close to Sceptile's heart.

One day, twelve days after departing from the mansion, while at a nearby stream, he heard the a person humming sweetly. Sceptile tried to ignore, believing he was hearing things. But the song sounded different, awkward yet sweet.

There was a Blaziken, wearing a tiara made of flowers. At once, Sceptile caught himself blushing at her. He leaped in front of the rock Blaziken sat on.

The scream Blaziken let out startled Sceptile, who fell backward into the stream. "Oh…hello." Blaziken said.

"Hello." Sceptile said.

"I've never seen you around here. Who are you?"

"Well, I'm Sceptile…and you are?"

"I'm Princess Blaziken…" the Blaziken said. "But I prefer to be just Blaziken."

"Do you live around here?"

"Yes, I live deep in the forest with my kingdom." Blaziken said. "What about you?" Where do you live?"

"Um…" Sceptile said. He had to cover it up. The truth was too painful. But he did say it anyway. "I left the mansion I lived in. My master, J…Johanna died about two weeks ago and…"

"Painful to say?" Blaziken said. "Right?"

"Yes," Sceptile said, rubbing his head with his head. "Now that I believe that we're done talking, I have to leave."

"Oh, but I think you need some food at least." Blaziken said. "Come to my kingdom."

"Oh, but I don't want to cause any trouble in your kingdom." Sceptile said, blushing a deep red.

"Oh, you won't! Come on Sceptile." Blaziken said, grasping Sceptile's hand and running toward the kingdom.

Sceptile and Blaziken's adventure begins here…and indeed it's full of adventure (of course), romance and thrills!


	2. Here Comes A War

Blaziken lead Sceptile toward her small kingdon, hidden deep within the forest

Blaziken lead Sceptile toward her small kingdon, hidden deep within the forest. And there it was. Many different Pokemon there. "Wow…" Sceptile.

"Yep…it's amazing." Blaziken said. "But the castle is even more amazing."

Guiding Sceptile across the path of Pokemon, Sceptile bumped into another Blaziken. "Hey, what the heck? You have some nerve to bump into me…" the Blaziken said.

"Oh yeah!" Sceptile said, the blades on his arms glowing.

Princess Blaziken stopped their soon-to-be fight. "Blaze! Sceptile! Knock it off!"

"His name is Blaze?" Sceptile said.

"That's right. I'm Blaze." He said, about to walk away. "And if you ever make eye contact with me again, you'll be dead-meat."

As soon Blaze was out of their sight, Sceptile said, "Dang, what the heck is his deal?"

"Blaze is a bit of an aggressive Blaziken. He believes I'm going to be his wife when I marry. I guess he has a crush on me, and I freaking hate his guts. I'm suppose to marry in about two to three months, and Blaze is already getting his hopes to come true with the king."

"Looks like I have a rival, right now, don't I?"

"Yep. I guess you do. Sometimes, I wish he was a bit more friendlier. But enough talk, let's get to the castle."

After going down a few paths, they arrived at a huge castle made of wood and leaves. It looked durable to live in.

There was the king and queen, two elderly looking Blazikens. "Aw, my daughter. Who is your friend right there?" the King said.

"Dad, this is Sceptile. I met him in the forest while by the lake."

Three Torchics and a Combusken came out and gazed at Sceptile. One Torchic then hopped around Sceptile happily, chirping "Play! Play! Play!"

Blaziken smiled and began laughing. "Guess, my brothers and sisters would like to play with you, Sceptile."

"Blaziken, you and your siblings know that there is no time to play games now." The Queen stated. 'With the war coming along…"

"War?" Sceptile said.

"Yes, a war against the Swampert Kingdom. We have our soldiers, but none of them are capable of leading each other. "

"I'd go," the King said. 'Bu I'm weak against the Swampert. I'd be doused in seconds."

"So, what about me?" Sceptile said. At that moment, he felt he made a grave mistake.

"Would you like to help lead us to victory?" the King said.

"Sure." Sceptile said, quickly. He regretted even saying his word.

"Thank you!" Blaziken said, giving Sceptile a big hug. Sceptile blushed, embarrassed and still in love.

That night, Sceptile was attacked by nightmares. They had all one thing in common: Johanna. She seem to be in trouble, and Sceptile couldn't take it. "Rrrrr." He growled.

"King! King! We have just received an anonymous letter!" a Pidgeotto said, giving the letter to the king. The letter read:

Dear King and Queen, you do not know who am I. But I will tell you what I'm doing. Betraying the kingdom for the Swamperts. Your kingdom will crumble…and by a week, the war shall start.

"Blaze…" Sceptile muttered under his breath. "Sick traitor…"

"A week??" the King said. "Leader! You must prepare the troops! Yourself."

Sceptile was surprised, shocked. How could he lead troops, when he had a week? How could he, after being used to taking controls from his late master?

"Sceptile, are you alright?" Blaziken asked.

"Yeah…yeah…perfect…" Sceptile lied nervously. "Just perfect, Blaziken. I'm alright." He hated to lie, but he couldn't say. How could he?


	3. Goodbye

Blaziken watched Sceptile a few days later

Blaziken watched Sceptile a few days later. He seemed sad.

"Sceptile? You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright…"

"You seem sad."

"I've been thinking…about Johanna…"

"Your master…"

"Sceptile…tell me more about Johanna?"

"What can I say? She was a sweet kid Very cheerful and artistic."

"How?"

"Well, her room was covered with paintings she made. One thing she loved more a a lot: was singing. Music."

"Music.."

"And it was me who introduced to her. I loved music as well."

"How old was she?"

"Eight."

"Tell me more!"

"Well. Her eight birthday was full of festive movie and instruments. She looked confused, probably to think what to play. Well, once the song played, I gave her maracas. She seemed scared to try. So…I helped her. With just a one swing of the maraca, she was giggling and happy. She was playing music all day."

"Did she ever make up her own songs?"

"A couple."

"Any concerts?"

"Quite a lot."

"Do you remember any song?"

"Only a few."

"Do you sometimes, ever since she died, ever sang the songs you remember?"

"Not really. Just brings back memories."

"So…" Blaziken said, changing the subject. "You are leading my father's army."

"Yeah…"

"How do you feel?"

"Courageous…" Sceptile lied with sarcasm.

"Good…"

"Well, good luck…"

"Thanks, Blaziken."

The week was finally over. Over, and the war would began.

Sceptile looked out to the horizon as the sun rose. "Time has passed quickly…" he said to himself. "But…time will never bring you back…"

He looked the window and picked a flow from the tree. It was pink, hot pink in the center. It looked pretty. He let the wind take the flower out of his hand. He smiled, as tears trickled down. "But now…things have changed…but as I go to war…you still have a place in my heart."

That morning, as Sceptile watched the king count the soldiers. Blaziken approached him.

"Good luck…" Blaziken said.

"Thanks…"

Blaziken wrapped her arms around Sceptile. Sceptile was shocked when Blaiken did that. "Come back safely…"

"I will, Blaziken." Sceptile said. "I will…"

Blaziken watched as Sceptile led the Blaziken warriors across the hills to Swampert territory, her eyes gleaming with hope…and love. Blaziken whispered, "Please return…"


	4. Memories

By late that afternoon, Sceptile and his troop of Blazikens were nearly half-way across their destination. Blazer, a young and energetic Blaziken was trying to get the army's spirits up. Ticked off, Sceptile calmly, or at the least calmly, said, "Blazer…could you please stop?"

"Come on, General Scept! Just trying get this army into true fighting spirit!"

"No….just stop…"

"What's bugging you?" Blazer said.

"I don't want to talk about it…" Sceptile said.

"Tell me…"

"No…"

"It can be OUR secret…"

Sceptile looked at Blazer and then looked at his troops. "Troops! Break time!"

The Blazikens got comfortable to where they stopped. Blazer followed Sceptile. "So, General. What's has been eating at you like a hungry Snorlax?"

"Well…I guess you could say I miss someone…"

"A friend…"

"Yeah…I'm not typically a wild Pokemon. I had a master…"

"Oh….what was his or her name?"

"Her. Her name was Johanna."

"Was she nice?"

"Nice as an innocent little Jigglypuff."

"Wow."

"She died a few weeks ago…and I left the mansion to escape the pain…but it's still so close…."

"Tell me…what was she like?"

"A bright, mature and sweet kid. I was probably one of her closest friends."

"Sp you're just now upset over your loss…" Blazer said. "And it haunts you like a Duskull."

"Yeah…"

"Oh. Well, thanks for telling me General Sceptile. It would be nice to meet your master, if she was still alive…"

"You'd love her."

"Well thanks for chatting."

"Your welcome."

That night, Sceptile remembered his master. The good times they had. Parties…and concerts…and the battles…everything good.

_It was Johanna's 12__th__ birthday. It was held in the mansion. Lots of friends and relatives had arrived. Sceptile watched as his master was dancing to the music. _

"_Conga line!" Elizabeth said. Johanna looked at Sceptile. He didn't seem to budge. He was probably jealous…_

"_Come on, Sceptile!" Johanna said. "Conga line! Yee-haw!" she said, giggling. She was being goofy on her birthday. It was something she loved._

"Yeah…good times…" Sceptile said.

_Johanni looked at her opponent. Her opponent had a Luxray. Both were pretty worn out. It had been a three-on-three battle. Johanni's Togepi beat the other trainer's Noctowl, afterwards being defeated by the trainer's next Pokemon, Crawdaunt. Glaceon defeated Crawdaunt before losing to Luxray. Now Sceptile had to finish the battle. _

"_Sceptile! Leaf Blade!" Johanna said._

_Sceptile gave a vicious looking swipe. "Luxray! Thunderbolt!" the other trainer said. _

"_Sceptile! Dodge and use Bullet Seed!" _

_Sceptile, with its swift agility dodged and unleashed a ray of seeds. Luxray fainted. _

"_Yes! Great job, Sceptile!" _

Johanna sometimes lost battles. She didn't care if she won or lost. She loved how each trainer's strategy was planned out. She had a few of her own. If she lost, she usually stand up with confidence. That's what made Sceptile impressed...and one strong powerhouse on Johanna's team.

"More good…times." Sceptile said, smiling before drifting off to sleep. There, just a couple of minutes later, Johanna, as a spirit appeared before Sceptile.

"Sceptile…" her spirit whispered. Her voice sounded so relieved…so afraid…so full of hope. "Wake up…Sceptile…"

Sceptile awoke. He saw Johanna's spirit. It was great to see her face after so long, but he was shocked by the fact her spirit was so pale, afraid and relieved and...but so full of love, hope and care.

"Johanna..." Sceptile smiled.

Johanna smiled. "As a spirit, I've been searching for you. Now I've found you."

"Wait, how am I talking to you?"

"I have been able to talk to Pokemon this way. I have met that Blaziken princess you were with this morning. She told me about you and your destination...and now...I'm here to help..."


End file.
